Trickery and the Flower
by Justinlin7
Summary: Katie/Conner. Happens after TLO. Percy and Connor are leaving college and going back to camp. Mostly Connor and Katie POV. I got a message for you that like the other Stoll better with Katie. "Screw you" Enjoy and comment! No pun intended
1. Going Back to Camp

**Ok, so I'm making a new story. It's going to be Connor/Katie. Some of the characters might be OOC because I want to make them older. Travis won't be in it. Also, Camp Half-Blood is OOC because I added some features like duels, the Annual Singing Contest, and the Half-Blood Dance. Also, Connor and Percy have motorcycles and they go to Staten Island College (Just a little thing I wanted to add, might make it OOC). The ages of the half-bloods is different (FYI Percy and Connor have a license)**

**Ages:**

**Percy, Annabeth, Connor, Katie: 19**

**Grover: 38 (Mortal age: 19) (Making him look like Brandon)**

**Nico: 18 (No Great Prophecy)(OCC)(Changed his age so that he would fit in the picture)**

**Try not to flame, except critics I understand. (They have the mood to bad stuff). Anyways, please enjoy and don't say anything about grammar, 'cuz I know**

**Going Back to Camp**

**Connor POV**

* * *

When it comes to college, it's not fun. Every class is a bore except lunch and basketball practice. But sometimes basketball can make it bad. Every girl in the school wants to date me because I am the star basketball player. There are four types of girls in this school; Flirters, Fainters, Normal, and Others. All I do is pickpocket every nerd I see. This school is easy as pie to do it, or maybe it's my dad's instincts. My only good company was Percy Jackson. Second best player on the basketball team, caption of the swim team (he is the son of Poseidon), my roommate and one of the most popular people at camp. Girls are normal to him because they found out about his girlfriend, Annabeth, a month ago. Now they want to murder her even though they don't know who she was. The good thing was that today was the last day at this place before going back to camp. I would love to test out my _Ducati MTS Dark_ motorbike that my friend gave to me. Percy got a _Yamaha Blue_, which was pretty good also. Anyways, I was at Biology when I fell asleep. I woke up finding Percy shaking me.

"Uhh, what you want?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Were going to camp today" Percy said. "Unless you want to stay here, I would wake up"

I got up and got out of class. Since this was last period, we got to go to our rooms to pack up and leave. When we got to the room, it was messy as usual.

"Hurry up and pack" he said. "I'll wait for you at the entrance"

With that, he left. I groaned and hurried up with my packing. I couldn't just teleport to camp with my new skill. Ever since my dad taught me his teleport skill, I could go everywhere. I quickly packed up and changed into my camp T-shirt and motor bike cloths. I got my bag and snapped my fingers. I quickly teleported and knocked some bullies, who cursed at me and said that they would beat me up. Percy saw and asked what I did. I just shrugged. We got to the parking lot and got on our bikes. Instead of keys to turn it on, it uses handprints. I pressed my hand on the dashboard and it came to life.

_Access Granted. Welcome, Connor Stoll._

I put on my helmet. Percy was already ahead. I quickly went up to him.

"Race you to camp?" I asked.

"Your on" he said and. "I'm betting that I will win"

"How much?" I asked.

He just rolled his eyes and sped off. I smirked and sped after him. We were lucky that New York traffic wasn't terrible. Usually, we would be stuck for an hour. We crossed the Verrazano Bridge and then Brooklyn. Within thirty minutes, we crossed the bridge into Long Island. Camp was in the distance. When we got closer, we found a road that lead into it. We went into the camp and accidentally scared a bunch of nymphs. I revved my engine and got off. A bunch of the senior campers were running to us. It was good to finally be back to camp.

* * *

**Well, that's all or now. Even though there is no Katie/Connor, this was the first chapter. I hope this will be better then the last story I wrote. If you need to know something, then ask me. It might be OOC, but hey, their teenagers.**

**~~Justin~~**


	2. AN: Important Sorry

**I'm really sorry about this AN, but I need your help. I picked a few songs that the **

**band could play on the Music Contest. There's also an option that you could tell me**

**your own song (Others). It will be on my homepage. When I get the right amount of **

**votes, I will choose the song. Anyways, I need to introduce two campers that I made **

**up.**

**Alicia (Nico's girlfriend, Daughter of Apollo) (17)**

**And the band that's in the contest that is the main one.**

**Percy (Singer)**

**Conner (Second Singer, Guitarist)**

**Jason (Second Guitarist)**

**Grover (Electric Piano (Reed pipes would sound bad))**

**Nico (Drums)**

**I hope this will be the first and last AN, but this is important. Anyways, enjoy my stories coming, because this one is better then my last one**

**~~Justin~~**


	3. Twisted and Going Nowhere

**Time for my second story! Oh yea, before this, I have another poll about where Percy, Connor, Nico, Lucas, and Grover should go for their award when they win. That's at my homepage. And one more thing, I don't really know what Katie's eye color is, so I made it green (not like sea green like Percy, but plant and grass green) That's enough taking. Let's just start!**

**Twisted and Going Nowhere**

**Katie's POV**

* * *

I was studying with Annabeth after the Athenian's had their daily lessons. She was eager to see Percy again, since it was the last day of their college and their coming back. See, Annabeth had just finished her Columbia season and came back here a few days ago. She was a master architecture and one of my best friends. She was so jumpy to see Percy that her intelligence would probably shake off. The only thing that was bad was that Connor Stoll was with Percy. He messed up my cabin two times on Easter. The first time was the chocolate bunnies while the other time was decorated eggs with stink when they fell. My cabin freaked when that happened. When he left, our cabin had been much peaceful. The only thing that I felt bad was that he lost his brother in one of the quests. Apparently, the enemy cast a portal that sucked Travis away. After that day, Connor wasn't that of a trickster anymore. Still, I hated his guts because of what he did. Anyways, I was asking Annabeth questions and testing her. She knew everything, apparently. When I got to the word _Corinthian_, we heard an engine roar near the forest where the road led out. It was a motorcycle engine; I thought it was Ares. People were running toward it, which included Chiron and Annabeth, who threw her studying book and ran. I followed her and found it was Percy Jackson and unfortunately, Connor Stoll. Percy got off and took of his cycle jacket. He was tackled by Annabeth, who hugged him fiercely.

"Hey, Wise Girl" he greeted. "Oh, and hi Kate"

I just waved and looked coldly at Connor, who was taking off his helmet. They both had a motorbike and it looked fast. Chiron came over to Percy.

"How are you, Percy?" he asked. "I see Connor came back with you"

(**AN: Ok, so maybe Chiron is OOC but I really don't know how Chiron acted. He was a little confusing to me)**

"Good, and Connor is good too" Percy said.

Connor gave a quick wink before going back to polish his bike. I rolled my eyes to how stupid he was. He seemed to grow a lot since he left. His face didn't look like the total idiot that he was before, he seemed to comb his hair but it was still messy, and his eyes pierced into anyone he talked to. Still, he was still mischievous and it shown in his eyes.

"That's good to hear, but Percy" Chiron said. "Remember what I said about your bike?"

"Oh, sorry" he said, blushing. "Let's go guys!"

The kid that were admiring his bike and pestering him about how cool he looked started following him. Percy was pulling his bike back to his cabin while talking to Annabeth. I turned to Connor which was leaning against his bike. We were apparently alone; Chiron had gone back to do his job.

"What is your problem?" I growled.

"What is my problem?" he shot back.

"You were acting stupid, for the first thing" I gritted. "And the second thing, your stupid bike almost ran over the flowers I was planting for a month. Your bike probably isn't eco-friendly"

"Who said?" he said. "Is there any exhaustion tubes in the back that gives out fumes?"

"No but –"I tried to say.

"Exactly" he cut in. "Is there an engine?"

"No, and –"I tried to say again.

"Oh yea" he said as he pressed a button on the dashboard. "Watch"

A blue screen popped up and showed a video of how the bike ran on electric and how it didn't pollute. I kept on rolling my eyes for every fact it spitted out. When it ended, he looked at me and his eyes made me feel like my heart was getting stabbed.

"And you were saying?" he smirked.

"Whatever" I yelled. "You're going down at the duel"

I could hear him smirk before getting back on his bike and ride away. I promised to myself that one day, I'm going to kill him. That little jerk would dare to try to make me angry. While I was going to the cabin, my friend Annabeth was there.

"Hey" she said. "You look like you were in a fight"

"I was" I said. "With-"

"Connor?" she said like she knew all along.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Touché" I mumbled and sat down.

She sat next to me.

"You know, you could make a good match for him" she said

"If anyone else said that, I would cut their tongue and dig it up" I growled. "If I did that to you, Percy would probably kill me. Where is he anyways?"

"Garage fixing his bike" she said. "That doesn't matter"

"What makes you think I'm a good match for Connor?" I asked. "You know that we fight a million times a day, right?"

"Yea and that makes you both have a lot of potential" she answered. "Wasn't Percy and I like that when we first met?"

"He saved your life a million times" I grumbled. "Did Connor save my life before?"

"Percy did save my life a million times" she admitted blushing furiously. "And yes, Connor did save your life. Remember the fire spitting dragon he killed just to protect you?

I blushed and said, "Yea but that was just one time"

"Still" she answered until her watch started beeping. "Oh, it's time for archery class. Remember what I said, Kate"

I didn't want to, but it was Annabeth, and she was usually right. I got up and went in my cabin with a lot of thoughts in my head.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. I don't know, but I want you to say if did well. I like to thank the first reviewer and I hope the readers will keep on reviewing. Also, do my poll in my homepage. I need more votes until I do the chapter. Oh yea, I changed how Connor looks. Screw how he looks like in the book. Imagine Percy, but with piercing brown eyes, combed/messy brown hair, lighter color skin with the basketball player look, and a mischievous and athletic look. He kinda looks like Aaron Stone in the show "Aaron Stone"(Ironicly) on Disney Channel. Can you picture him? Good. Lucas and the other characters will come in later. Also, the Katie/Connor thing too. Anyways, enjoy and hope you like this chapter! Review!**

**~~Justin~~**

**P.S. The title was random and might have nothing to do with story**


	4. Training and A Whole Lot of Sweat

**Ok, time for a new story! I don't want to start the dueling until next story (Warning: A lot of violence between Katie and Connor at the duel) Aw, well there isn't anything new, so enjoy!**

**Training and a Whole Lot of Sweat**

**Connor POV**

* * *

I was riding my bike down the hill thinking about how much I missed from the camp. I didn't know they built so much. First of all, the whole camp expanded a lot. The barrier went over the road so that there was activity on the other side. A bridge went across the road, incase if anybody had to cross it, there would be no accidents with mortals. On the main side of the camp, there was the Big House, cabins (even minor gods), strawberry patch, school (Greek style), and all the regular things. On the other side, was an agora, where dryads, nymphs, and satyrs sold sweets and other goods, the duel arena, a stage where music played, and a whole bunch of cool stuff. That was probably the entertainment section. There were many demigods spread around the place training, talking, and playing. I rode to my cabin and put my bike in the garage. One of my half-sisters came in it.

"Hey, Connor!" she yelled and game me a hug.

I recognized it was my half sister, the 9 years old Jacqueline, one of my favorite sisters.

"Hey, Jacqueline" I greeted when she let go. "How's life?"

"Good" she said. "Nice bike! Can I ride in it?"

"I'm sorry, Jacqueline but your too young" I apologized. "You can ride in it while I drive"

"It's ok!" she said. "C'mon, we have training with the Ares cabin"

"Where?" I asked.

She pointed where and I held out my hand. She took it questionably. I snapped my fingers and we teleported to the spot. We apparently ended up behind my cabin mates.

"That was awesome!" Jacqueline yelled. "Do it again!"

"Later" I said. "Right now, were going to beat Ares"

My cabin mates apparently heard me and looked back. They smiled and cheered that I came back to camp. Suddenly, Clarisse came through the crowd and growled at me.

"So I see you come back here" she growled.

"Got a problem?" I asked. "Unless you want me to kick your butt, go back to your cabin mates"

"So it's consular verses consular" she growled. "Come on, Stoll"

"With pleasure" I said.

I grasped the handle of my sword and pulled it out. It was a white celestic bronze sword with a pearl on top of the handle. It had dove wings on it to represent my father. Since my father rides on the wind, my sword can send a wind blast that could knock people off their feet. It was a present from him since I'm his favorite child.

"So let's go" I said while pointing my sword at her.

She first charged at me and slashed. I parried and teleported. I re appeared in the air while Clarisse was searching all over me. I sent a wind current and it knocked her to the ground. When I landed to the ground, she got up and slashed toward me. I dodged and jumped over her. Clarisse was a hard opponent with much power, but I was lighter and had good reflexes. She quickly jumped and slashed down at me. I quickly took out the trick knife up my sleeve and threw at her. Direct shot! It hit her hand and the sword flew out. My cabin was cheering loud. Fortunately, I was used to this because of the cheering in basketball. Clarisse was furious that she just got disarmed. She ripped a necklace that was over her camp one and swung it. It turned into very long chain with a point at the end of it. She swung it and it almost hit me. I parried it and jumped away

"Hey, that's no fair" I yelled

"All's fair in love and war" she growled.

"This isn't love or war" I said as I jumped over the chains.

"Don't go smart on me" she yelled.

I wasn't paying attention and got hit with the chains. I slammed into the walls with my cabin mates yelling for me to get up. I was struggling and saw Clarisse ready to hit me.

"Looks like you lose, loser" she said.

I quickly teleported and got my sword. I teleported back, knocked Clarisse's chains out of her hands and tripped her.

"What the heck?" she asked as she fell.

"Look's like you lose" I said while pointing at her throat with my sword.

We heard clapping at the entrance and we all turned. It was Katie Gardener at the entrance with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Hey, Stoll!" she yelled. "Chiron needs you"

Oh great. Probably a bad thing. Why would he send Katie then? I walked out with my cabin cheering and the Ares cabin cursing. My victory was probably bad to them. Clarisse was yelling curses to me. Katie stared at me unusually.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" she said rolling her eyes. "It's just that you're drenched with sweat and it's showing badly"

"Ha ha...no" I said sarcastically as I tried to shake myself of all the training out of me.

She just rolled her eyes and we kept going. Once we go to the Big House, she gestured me to go in. I opened the door and found Chiron in wheelchair mode. He was playing cards wit Mr. D (A.K.A Dionysus).

"Oh, there you are, Constantine" Mr. D said while a bored voice.

I just rolled my eyes. I stayed at camp for so long and even the consular couldn't remember my name. Chiron put down his cards and led me to the meeting room.

"So" I said once we sat down. "What do you want from me?"

"Connor" he said. "The campers believe you possess a great power. More like the great aura of your father"

"Umm..." I said speechlessly.

"Connor, can I see your sword?" Chiron asked.

I toke the sword out of my belt and gave it to him. He took it and studied it. He suddenly pressed a secret button on the bottom of the handle and the sword transformed into the sign, a pearl with dove wings. He pressed the pearl and it transformed back into my sword. He gave me it back.

"How'd…what…where" I tried to say.

"See" Chiron said. "You can never lose the sword. It is somehow similar to Percy Jackson's sword. Now press the pearl"

I pressed it and the sword levitated out of my hands. It shown in bright light. The sword blade and handle doubled in length. The guard and the pommel stretched and curved. The Greek letters shown on the blade top; Οι άνεμοι, or in English, _The Winds_. It dropped back into my hand. Wow, I never knew my sword was that cool.

"This is the divine form of your sword" Chiron said. "Use it wisely. Now press the bottom"

I pressed the bottom and it sprang back into my regular sword.

"This sword shows that you are the child of your father" Chiron said. "But first of all, we would like to test your skill on someone who has your similar power"

"Who?" I asked.

"Katie Gardener" he said.

"Katie?" I asked loudly. "Why Katie?"

"Because you two have the same powers" Chiron said. "She has the aura of Demeter. You will duel her in two days"

"Ok" I mumbled reluctantly.

I turned my sword into the pearl and followed him outside

"Hey" he greeted. "What up in there"

"Chiron wanted t show me the divine form of my sword" I mumbled

"Oh, I remembered when that happened to me" he said. "Can you show me?"

I brought out my sword and transformed it to the divine form. I gripped the handle tightly. Bad idea! The sword started glowing bright. A giant beam shot out from the tip and exploded in the sky. It knocked Percy back but didn't hurt me.

"What just happened?" Percy asked when he got up.

"I…I don't know" I said very stunned.

All the people in camp were surprised about what happened. Chiron didn't tell me of a giant blast to occur. Annabeth ran up to us.

"What happened?" she asked. "I never saw that kind of power except from a person with their- Wait, don't tell me. It can't be. Connor, are you the child of Hermes?"

I was stunned that I couldn't talk. I just knobbed my head. Annabeth gestured to follow. We entered her cabin and went up the stairs. Her half siblings were whispering about what happened outside. We went up to the bedrooms for the boys. She opened a door and there was some kid using the computer.

"Hey Alan, we need you to do an inspection" Annabeth said. "Oh yea, meet Percy and Connor. Percy, Connor meet Alan, the cabin's scientist"

The kid turned over and smiled at us. For the cabin scientist, he wasn't looking like a nerd. He looked very smart, still. He shook our hands.

"Hello!" he greeted. "What do you need, Annabeth?"

"We need a scan of Connor's sword." She exclaimed. "Connor, give him your sword"

I took it out and transformed it to divine mode. Alan pushed a button on his desk. The computer and all those things turned and out came a scanning table. Alan put on gloves and put the sword into a glass case. He started typing on his keyboard. A red light past over my sword, scanning it. When the reports came printing, Alan took it and read it. He was astonished by it.

"Conner, you created massive power" he said. "Your sword mixed wind and energy into a beam and shot it out. You literately created a beam of powerful solar wind. That is too powerful. You have to be in control of it"

Annabeth turned to me still stunned.

"Connor, you're the big son of Hermes" she said. "You possess his aura like Percy and I possess our parent's power"

I couldn't speak. How could I control my father's power? I wasn't that powerful. How could this happen. All I knew was that I would have to be ready to use it.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. Seriously, I don't exactly know what the aura of the gods is. But I'll tell you what the power can do and who it is. It only works for the 12 Olympians, Hades, and Hestia. For the question marks, I don't know and you can tell me by commenting. (- - = Color of aura)**

**Zeus**** = Several lightning bolts that hits your enemy, malipulate Mist, control air *Thalia and Jason Grace* -Yellow-**

**Poseidon**** = A giant tidal wave that can wash away all your enemies, can mulipulate water images, evaporation, become one with the water, and control the sea *Percy Jackson* -Blue-**

**Hades****= A giant crack the swallows your enemy and can send many dead soldiers, communicate with the death easily, create dar energy in hand *Nico DiAngelo* -Black-**

**Hera**** =Control motherhood and can control any being, also showing divine powers, can wipe out minds, teleport others to other places, and telepathic or telekenetic *Clara Ilama* -White- (Author thanks AmyHeartsIan for name)**

**Demeter****= Ability to grow anything from knowledge, control plants, snap fingers and enemy get engulfed in vines *Katie Gardener* -Indigo-**

**Ares****= Makes you have massive strength and can take down the worst enemies, send massive shockwaves at will *Clarisse Le Fue* -Red-**

**Athena ****= Makes you have great battle plans and can see the path of every of any weapon, intelligent, and the knowledge to crack even the hardest codes (locks, num locks, etc) *Annabeth Chase* -Gray-**

**Apollo ****= Control the sun's power, burn enemies with a flick of the hand, heal allies with a touch, and become a sharpshooter *Will Ketemparal* -Orange- (Author thanks Blackhawk1997 for name)**

**Artemis**** = Control moonlight, control stars and space, and become a sharpshooter -Silver- *Amber Lightmoon* **

**Aphrodite****=Make any clothing from thin air and make random people fall in love, master charmspeaker *Piper McLean* -Pink- (Author thanks Blackhawk1997 for power) **

**Hermes****= Travel in fast speeds, survive any place (ocean, underworld, sky etc.), master at any sport, and can create a beam of solar wind -Green- *Connor Stoll***

**Hephaestus**** = Make any weapon from anything or thin air and use it, controller of fire, can make ally with anything machinic -Brown- *Leo Valdez***

**Hestia ****= Control fire and the hearth of any soul, have strong ability to make peace *Alya Caesar* -Scarlet- (Julius Caesar is her ancestor)(Author thanks AmyHeartslan for name) **

**Dionysus**** = Control a mere mind and use grape vines in any use *Polux Morrill* -Purple- (Author thanks Nellis Daughter of Athena for last name)**

**So that's the list of powers. If you want to add anymore powers, message me. I know that Camp was not regular and OOC, but I wanted to make it look cool. And this isn't much friendship. Please don't start a flame war and remember my poll in my homepage, because it is very important later on. Thanks and I hope you look forward for my other stories**

**~~Justin~~**


	5. The Duel

****

Well, here's another chappy! Hope you enjoy and remember to review and do the poll in my profile page. It's going to do with something later on. And if you have something to put, like a name or a god power, go to my previous chapter and go to the bottom. Thanks! Please review! Aw, I'll shut up now.

* * *

**The Duel**

**Katie's POV**

It was the day I dueled Connor. Chiron said to do it because he wanted to see how powerful Connor really was and to see what his true potential was. Everyone at camp was talking about how he was the new one. That wouldn't be true. Why would Hermes pick a dimwit for the child? I knew some other of the other kids. Thalia for Zeus, Percy for Poseidon, and Nico for Hades: the kids for the Big Three. For the others, it was me for Demeter, Annabeth for Athena, Will for Apollo, Valentine for Aphrodite, Clarisse for Ares, and Anya for Hestia. There were also unknown ones. We all had special powers. Connor had done that yellow beam near the Big House and that was amazing power. I want to see how good he could use it. I entered the fields where we do the duels. I went in the waiting room and found my armor. That was convenient. I put it on. Immediately, it felt like a feather. This armor was special. A gift from my mother, it was weightless to any owner. I took out my emerald sword. I clicked it and it turned into full length.

"Nice sword" someone said behind me.

I turned around to see Annabeth.

"Thanks, Annabeth" I said. "I hope your rooting for me"

"Yea, I will" she said. "But watch out for Connor. He has many tricks up his sleeve and I mean _many_"

"I know, Annabeth" I laughed. "I'll watch out"

She gave me one of those half-smiles that Athena's children were good at. She gave me a good luck hug before I went out. The dueling field wasn't a dreaded place. There were bleachers and two sides of the field. It wasn't big. I saw Annabeth and Percy sitting on one of the bleachers. They were whispering about something. Connor stepped out of the room and onto the field. Chiron, who appeared from no where came to direct us.

"Ok, Connor and Katie" he said. "You know the rules"

"Yea" both of us said.

"Before a duel, you shake hands" Chiron said.

He took out his hand and I shook it reluctantly. We went to our sides and drew our swords. I saw Connor's sword before, but I never saw it in another form. His sword seemed to evolve into another form.

"Ok, heroes!" Chiron said. "Take your stance… and go!"

I lunged first. I brought down my blade and hit Connor. He flashed his sword and knocked me back with wind. I started to grow vines from the ground and it lunged at him. He chopped some but the last one him in the air and he flew high. He flipped and used the power of his sword. A giant yellow beam hit near me and almost hit me if I didn't send a grain shield to intercept it. Connor teleported and kicked me. I backed up a bit. There was a lot of cheering. I looked at the bleachers. There were a lot of spectators besides Percy and Annabeth. I wasn't looking and Connor slashed at me. A gash formed in my armor.

"You give up yet?" he taunted.

"In you dreams, Stoll" I gritted.

I jumped and did a clockwise spin with my sword. It hit his sword and we were stuck. It was the normal I-won't-give-up-until-my-sword-slashes-you stuck. I managed to grow some vines covering his feet and threw him away. He slammed the ground with a lot of smoke. A lot of people gasped. I charged into the smoke and a knife flew from no where and cut my hand; a gash that ran on top of it. It started bleeding and my sword dropped out. Out of no where, Connor came, bleeding and bruised slashed down at me. My gut tugged on me. Out of nowhere, vines sprouted from the bottom of the field and brought the whole piece of land into the air. I watched as it flew up and came still in the sky.

"What the heck!" Connor yelled

Suddenly, the field broke apart and the land flew back to earth except the pieces me and Connor were standing on. I looked down and saw everyone scattering. The pieces of the field had fallen like meteors. Connor glared at me and jumped over. He slashed and I dodged. My sword re appeared. Too late. Connor slashed and it hit my blade very hard. If back off and fell. Before I went down, Connor had grabbed my arm.

"Connor, what are you doing?" I asked.

"What do you think?" he strained to say. "Do you want me to let go and let you plummet to your death?"

"No!" I said. "You're risking your life for you worst enemy"

"Everyone would blame me for you death if I let you go" he said. "I'm not letting go!"

With that, he thruster his arm and threw me over to the other platform. He looked back. I grew vines and ensnarled him. He tripped and flew off the platform. Oh no! I looked down to see Connor falling one-hundred feet off the ground

"Medic on the field!" someone yelled down there.

I looked at the horrorstruck crowd. Suddenly, I started to feel wobbly. My vision started to slow and blur. The last thing that I saw was me falling off the platform and falling in the thin air. Too _much power_ was my last thought before fainting

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Two days later o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I woke up to see me in the infirmary. Apollo campers were rushing to help wounded kids. My head hurt and I felt that I had no energy. I remembered falling in the sky.

"She's awake!" someone yelled.

A lot of people rushed to me.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth yelled. "Katie, are you ok?"

"H…h…how long was I asleep?" I moaned.

"Two days" Percy said. "Your fight with Connor caused a lot of damage"

I remembered my duel with Connor. I had won but had lost all my power. I also remembered that he saved my life

"Where is he, anyways?" I asked. "And how did we both survive.

"The Hecate children levitated you guys as you fell" Annabeth exclaimed

Percy pointed to my neighboring bed. There was Connor, still unconscious. He looked like me with all the bruises. Even though he was my worst enemy, I felt guilty to cause so much damage on him. If it weren't for him, I would have fallen to my death. An Apollo child came and dropped of some ambrosia and nectar. I ate one of them. It tasted like a homemade brownie. Some of my cuts faded, but my arm was still broken.

"I think I can walk now" I said.

The crowd spread out and I got up. I went outside and everyone cheered. Apparently, word of the fight spread quickly. Chiron galloped to me and led me somewhere else.

"That was quite a fight there" he said. "Luckily, both of you are alive"

"Yea, I know" I mumbled.

"You know, it isn't right to use too much power" Chiron said. "Be careful about –

"Chiron, Connor woke up!" an Apollo camper said.

Oh great, he's alive. Chiron left me and let me be on my way. I went to the lake. The lake was usually the best place to calm me down. I sat down on a log.

"What's up, Kay-tay?" someone said behind me.

It was Connor, of course. No one else called me that. He was ok except for the faint cut on his head and a broken arm like mine. He came over and sat next to me. His eyes were fixed on the water.

"Only you would make a joke after a big fight" I said. "I won anyways"

"I saved your life" he said. "So you shouldn't be talking. I would have rather let you rock fall."

I just grumbled something about how stupid he was. He bangs his cast on a tree, it slipped off, and Connor shook his hand. I thought it was broken.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Really, you that dumb" he teased. "Will from the Apollo cabin is the Apollo kid and he can heal anything with a touch.

"Wow" I said shaking my head. "That's sad.

"I'm out of here" he mumbled.

He snapped his fingers and disappeared. I just rolled my eyes. How were we two similar? I'm probably the most serious camper in the camp while he's the trickster. I just sighed and started to go back to the camp. It was almost dinnertime. I sat down at my table and got some things to eat. I was a vegetarian because of my mom's nature. I went back to my table. Everybody was whispering and about one thing, my fight with Connor.

"Hi sis" my little sister, Regina said as she sat next to me.

"Hi Regina" I said tiredly.

"Are you ok?" she asked sweetly.

"Yea, I'm just thinking" I said

"Sis, can I asked you a question?" she asked.

"Shoot" I mumbled.

"Do you like that kid from the Hermes" she asked. "What was his name?"

I slapped my head and buried it in my arms. What is wrong with my life! I never did anything wrong.

"Yea, do you Katie, do you?" my cabin started to chatter.

I got up from my table and went somewhere else. I decided to go to the Poseidon table where only Percy and Annabeth sat. Since there were so many people coming to the camp, we could switch tables in anytime we want. When I got there, Percy and Annabeth waved at me.

"Hey Katie" Percy said. "What's up? You look mad"

"I am" I sighed. "It's just – I – aw never mind"

"You could sit here if you want" Annabeth suggested.

"Thanks" I smiled. It was nice to have great friends.

"So what's up" Percy asked.

"My cabin's making fun of me" I murmured. "Saying that I actually like Connor Stoll"

I wish I haven't said that.

"Aw, that so sweet" Annabeth said.

"Gotta admit that could be true" Percy smirked.

"Not you guys" I moaned.

"Were sorry, Katie" Annabeth said. "But be careful of Aphrodite. You might encounter her, and she will force you to talk about your love life. Plus, she will give you a complete make over in a private place so that no one can interfere. That's what she did with me"

"Uhh, yea I'll watch out"

I started to go to the campfire. A lot was going in my head. I took my burnt offerings to the fire and dropped it in.

"To Demeter" I said. _And mom, please help me before I get haunted by Aphrodite._

I strolled in the forest. It was nice because it looked like it just rained. Suddenly, a bright light shined and I inverted my eyes. When it dimmed, a beautiful woman stood in front of me. Oh no! It can't be! This can't be…Aphrodite!

* * *

**So that's it. =). I'm happy to write this story. 245 visitors so far. I doing good. Anyways, readers comment and go to my poll in my profile page. I will haunt you if you don't Anyways, bye for now!**

**~~Justin~~**


	6. A Talk with Love Itself

**Ok! It's the next chapter. I'm not going to talk much. Just read. All I'm saying is to review and do my poll on my profile page. If you don't I'll kill you! =) **

**A Talk with Love Itself**

**Katie POV**

Have you ever felt someone was pestering you and you get all frightened? Well, that how I felt with Aphrodite here. When I saw her, I tried to turn and run away. Unfortunately, she grew pink ropes and tied me to a tree. I tried to scream, but somehow Aphrodite cursed my voice.

"Now now, my dear cousin" she said. "Please don't struggle"

I winced in pain. Why is she doing this to me?

"You have the most beautiful eyes" Aphrodite exclaimed. "Katie, is there anyone in your mind that you like"

I tried to scream. Luckily, my hands wriggled into my pockets to get my emergency knife. Aphrodite saw it and made it disappear.

"None of that please" she said looking like she was thinking.

_Mom, help me please! _Aphrodite snapped her hands and I disappeared into a dressing room. Oh no! She's going to give me a complete makeover.

"What do you want from me?" I gasped as I fell on the floor.

"I want you to admit you love Connor" she squealed cheerfully.

"I don't like him!" I yelled.

"I can see everything about love" she said. "Oh, you kids these days are so cute"

Aphrodite sent me onto those barber chairs and a lot of make up tools flew everywhere. The chair that I was sitting on moved also. One time, it brought me to a sprinkler and it cleaned my hair. After it was done, a special shampoo went over it and it looks better then before. It was silky and sparkling.

"I see that my daughters say that you like that boy from the Hermes cabin" Aphrodite said. "Is that true?"

"No, it's not!" I mumbled as a floating glass of lip-gloss dotted my lips.

She giggled. So much make-up was sprouting on my face that I felt it cloud. You know in cartoon when you put on make-up and a cloud covers your face. That's how I felt... I coughed a little.

"Let's see what will match your eyes" Aphrodite smiled.

A lot of dresses flew out of the closet. Immediately, I was forced into a nice green shirt and a pretty white mini skirt. When Aphrodite was finished, she showed me a mirror. Oh my gods! I had so much make-up, that it almost freaked me out. I looked good, but it wasn't the regular me. All my "faults" were missing and was replaced with better looks. **(AN: I'm not good with fashion because I'm a boy, so bear with me. You understand)**

"See" Aphrodite said. "You look good now"

"What have you done?" I said.

"Unlock your true beauty" she screamed with joy. "Now go impress that Connor boy'

Before I could say anything, I was teleported back to the spot I last was. Suddenly, another flash came. I inverted my eyes

"Hello, my daughter" a kind voice said.

"Mom!" I yelled and I ran to hug her.

"You look….pretty" she said. "Aphrodite?"

"Mmhmm" I said.

"It's ok" she smiled.

I loved my mom. Even though most demigods hate their parents sometimes because they abandoned them, my mom always in my heart. I let her go and she pulled something from her dress pocket.

"For you" she said. "For you next birthday"

I just remembered. My birthday was next week. I opened the box and gasped. It was a beautiful. It was a necklace with a beautiful yellowish color that matched barley, and at the middle was an emerald jewel that was the color of my eyes.

"Thanks so much, mom!" I thanked

She gave me one last hug before disappearing. I put it on and rubbed the emerald. Suddenly, all the leaves on the trees came off. It started to spin around me. Wherever my hand went, it followed it. After a few moments, it died down and the leaves went back to the trees. That was nice! I started to go back to camp. Everyone was whispering about how I looked. Also, most of the boys were trying to flirt with me. The only people that didn't were my friends. Connor was no where in site. It was nearly 9:00, so I decided to go to sleep. I entered the cabin and tried to wash off the make up. Only my eyes came off. My lip gloss and hair was still there. Oh great! Permanent make up. Oh great. Got into my bed and laid there. It was almost an hour and I still couldn't sleep. I grumbled and went out. Aphrodite told me to talk to Connor or else she would haunt me. I went to the Hermes cabin and knocked on the door. An eight years old girl came out.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I was wondering where is Connor" I asked back.

"I can't tell" she said tiredly. "It's a secret"

I grew vines and hung her up side down. She started to yell to put her down.

"Ok!" she screamed. "He's at a place near a mini lake"

I dropped her and she ran inside crying. Poor girl. I wasn't that evil. I wonder what got into me. I headed for the lake and found a secret path. It was a little faded, but if you look closely, you could see it. I followed it and it lead to a porch. It was those porches that went over the water. It had two floors and many things were in the place. I headed inside. The whole place smelled like adventure. There was a trunk that said _Tools for Survival_. There were many things scattered everywhere. A hammock swayed with the lake's breeze. I went to it and touched it. It was made with cloud silk, the best material in the world and only made in Olympus. A mini lake was next to the cabin and a ladder went to the second floor. There was a sword that lay on column that had Connor's name on it. This must be Connor's place. How did he make it? Suddenly, someone jumped down from the second floor. I turned and saw Connor, angry and pointing his sword at my throat.

"What are you doing here, Katie?" he growled.

"You answer it yourself" I yelled back.

.

I could see that he was angry about me finding this place. His eyes were full of anger and his eyes pierced into me even more. His mischievous looks were replaced with more serious looks.

"I built this place so what do you think?" he said. "Get out of here before something happens to you"

Before I could say anything, a giant roar came from the forest. All the birds flew into the sky.

"What the heck was that?" I asked.

"God dang it!" he mumbled before running off.

I started following him. We went through a lot of trees before Connor ducked and hid behind a bush. I looked at what he was hiding from. It was a hydra looking thing with wings. It looked around and started spiting purple fire. It was an Avon Dragon! Oh my god. I sat ran and hid behind the bush Connor was at.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered

"Protecting you from this beast" I answered.

"You are so annoying!" he said.

Unfortunately, the dragon saw something. And that something was us. It shot a flame and me and Connor scattered. He went one way and I went the other. He brought out his sword and slashed at the dragon while I used my powers to bring it down. We fought for about a half of hour before the dragon surrendered and flew away. Connor collapsed in a heap. His arm was badly wounded and needed serious treatment. I ran to him and got him up.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm used to fighting like this" he huffed. "Don't worry about me. Thanks for helping me, anyways"

He got up and we headed for his place. He washed the wound and dressed it with nectar. I decided to go back to my cabin. But before I could get to the exit, Connor grabbed my shoulder. I turned around.

"Thanks for helping me with that" he said.

"Um, yea no problem" I said.

He gave me a smile and started to head back to the place. I turned and went back to my cabin. Connor wasn't a bad guy.

**Short chapter. Aw well. Tomorrow, I have a trip. Anyways, review and do my poll **

**~Justin~**


	7. AN: WARNING!

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

**Do not read this if you want to enjoy the Lost Hero. It might be a danger to you. But for all of you that want to know about the book and want to force me to spoil the whole thing for you, PM me. I am saying you should not do this, but if you are going to get paranoid not knowing about the book, knock yourself out.**

**Trivia:**

**I just read the book in 30 minutes flat and I already have nightmares.**

**PS: For all you people thinking this is only Greek, this again. Yep, the five letter word starting with R is in it**

**MRAON**

**You know what to do. Fan or not, PM me now =D**

**Rick Riordan signed my book and I got a exclusive bookmark.**

**~~Justin~~**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**


	8. What Can Go Wrong?

**Connor POV**

It was a week after me and Katie had that fight with the dragon. And let me tell you, I think she got raped by Aphrodite. She had everything that fit her plus all the make-up party going on her face. I'm not saying she looked ugly (she actually was pretty cute), but it just didn't fit her. I was in my cabin playing _Call of Duty: Black Ops_(**AN: I am so going to get this game even if it takes me till 10 o'clock)** which I stole from GameStop™. You wouldn't believe how bad security was. When I came out, I was laughing my ass off. Anyways, I was in the middle of defeating my mortal friend when the dinner bell rang. I sighed and up and out. The whole place was streaming with people. I gave a high five to Jason and went down the hill. Then campers were already seated with their food ready. Piper was busy eating while chatting with Leo. I got my food and the nymph accidently dropped the stake onto my hand. I yelped. She said sorry and I just walked over to Percy's table. Of course Annabeth was with him.

"Hey, what's up!" he said.

"Not much" I said back.

I sat down and started eating. Well, by eating I mean moving my stake from one side to the other side. I had far too much thought in my head. I put down my fork and took out my sword. That's weird. I swore it was whitish. Now it looked gold and yellow. It reflected off the sun light. I just shrugged and put it away. Probably nothing. Anyways, Percy was busy asking Annabeth to the dance this Sunday. Everyone says it would be fun. I haven't found out who I am going to ask so right now, I'm not going. After dinner, I sent my burned offering to Hermes and then went off to the forest. My hut came to sight and I went in. All my stuff was where it was supposed to be. I sighed and open my fridge (Yes, I have a fridge). I opened it and grabbed a bottle of Coke™. I closed the fridge and found Katie standing next to me. I jumped back and landed on my beach chair.

"Well, well, well" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"The question is" I said coldly. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I followed you down here" she answered. "Seeing what you were up too"

"Why?" I asked while I popped my soda.

"You're always going to do something wrong?" she said annoyingly. "Next thing we know, you'll be robbing the camp store"

"Ha-ha" I said sarcastically. "You're saying that I can't do it right now?"

"Try me" she said coldly.

I snapped my fingers and teleported to the store. I quickly pulled out the lock key and opened it. Before I could get a step inside, something pulled me from the leg. I looked down and saw vines. Damn it, she got me. I flew into the ground.

**Katie POV**

Let me tell you that Conner is the most obvious person in the world. He might be my friend but he can still be as annoying as ever. He was at the back door and I pulled him underground. The vines came down with the brown hair boy and pinned him to the walls.

"Gods, Katie" Conner gasped. "You didn't have to make it that painful"

I signed and snapped my fingers. An extra vine came over his mouth like a gag. He started to shake it off but immediately lost strength. Good old energy destroyers.

"I don't know if it's a born trait" I said. "But you are the most-"

I didn't secure every part of him. A red beam came from his hand and slashed through the vines. He jumped out, flung out his sword and pointed it at my throat. He had that wild face that went he could hurt me if he wanted to. But before he did anything, he collapsed.

"Conner!" I yelled.

I went to him as he was drained out of energy. He mumbled a few words and then went cold. Oh great, he fainted. Suddenly, a roar came from far down the tunnel. Oh come on! I took out my sword and looked down. All of a sudden, a giant hellhound jumped out of the darkness. It tackled me and I fell to the ground. It swiped at my face but I rolled out of the way. I jumped but it swung its heavy tail and I flew to the wall. I was at a daze as the hellhound jumped on to me. It was about to kill me when it whined and disintegrated. I saw Connor's face as his sword was out. I think the idiom; "He who laughs last, laughs the best" really is true because after he lifted me, I fainted.

***OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo***

I woke up to find my head resting on Connor's lap. We were still in that tunnel and he was peacefully sound asleep. The sunlight was streaming through the hole. I lifted my head and winced. Every part of my body was in pain. Connor woke up.

"Oh, hey" he said.

He reached out his hand and I pulled him up.

"I'm sorry about not getting out of here" he said. "Without a ladder, I couldn't leave you here yourself"

"Oh, thanks" I mumbled.

I was really grateful but I didn't want to show it. But I could feel my face getting hot.

"Um, so Katie… About the dance…" he said while looking down. "Do you want to go with me?"

I was really shocked to hear this. I knew that many boys were asking me and I rejected, but Connor? That was like getting hit in the face. Connor was the last person I would think ask.

"Uh, yea sure Connor" I said while biting my lips.

He hit his head against his hands.

"I knew you would say no" he mumbled.

He got up and climbed out the tunnel. Oh great. He has that sad feeling now. Why did I have to bite my lips? I climbed out too. He was half way to his cabin before I ran. I caught up to him and grabbed his hand before he entered his cabin.

"Connor, I seriously want to go with you to the dance" I said softly.

"Kate" he said as he turned around. "Since I lost my brother, I haven't pulled a prank. But look at the past and see how much we had trouble"

It was true and we both knew it. We both had a lot of troubles. But that didn't pull me back from accepting his request for the dance. I sighed and gave him a hug. I knew it was random but I just felt like it. He was surprised at first but he returned the hug to me. We were about still for 10 seconds.

"Ah-hem" someone said.

We jumped out of the hug to find Percy standing there. I didn't know who blushed harder, me or Conner. But both of us started to feel red cheeks.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Percy asked.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Comment**


	9. AN: Happy Holidays

**Dear Readers,**

**~~~~~~MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS~~~~~~**

**2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING MY STORY! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! YOU GUYS JUST REMEMBER TO PRESS THAT LITTLE "REVIEW" BUTTON AND WE'LL MAKE THIS YEAR THE BEST.  
**

**~~Justin~~**

**=D **

**PS: KEEP READING. PJO 4EVER  
**


End file.
